Sweetest Picnic
by christian95
Summary: Ralph and Vanellope go on a picnic Jawbreaker Ralph x Vanellope


**Hello everybody my third jawbreaker fic just cannot get enough of Ralph x Vanellope I Love the pairing so much! :D might need to do a full length story if anyone one would like it anyways as I mention please review and now on to the main event **

**~enjoy~ **

_:Ah another sunny day in sugar rush I anxiously await my secret boyfriend Ralph many people might say oh my god Vanellope and Ralph are dating to those people I say yeah we're dating so what ugh! People are so stupid sometimes I mean sure he is bigger than me but so what my game is 18 years old so I am 18 years old by game rules sure I may look like a child but I know what I want oh well it really doesn't matter what people say or think when it's just me and Ralph no one else matter's just me and Ralph I wonder what he has planned he said it was a surprise I don't really care though honestly just getting to kiss him is all the surprise I need man I am starting to sound like some love obsessed weirdo eh screw it I love my big dufus of a stinkbrain just hope he arrives soon: _

Meanwhile in Fix it Felix jr…

_:Ah another beautiful day in niceland not just any day though today I take Vanellope on our picnic date she doesn't know it yet though I plan to surprise her and boy will she be surprised I just hope she likes it honestly her pleasure means the world to me she is my everything I mean sure she can be a pain in the side but she is my pain in the side and I wouldn't have it any other way I remember the first time we began dating I about jumped out of my skin when she kissed me first time but then I leaned in and all of our feelings for each other spilled out I love her and she loves me it amazes me how someone like me could get someone like her I am the luckiest man in the universe I swear it but I had better get ready can't let her see me in just my underwear: _

Ralph quickly dresses in his usual attire and looks in his mirror checking over everything to make sure everything is perfect before finally deciding to head out

"Hey Ralph" says Felix in his usual cheerful tone

"Oh hey Felix what's up buddy?" responds Ralph in a friendly tone

"Oh nothing much just waiting on the missus what about you buddy" answers Felix

"Oh just going to visit Vanellope you know the usual" responds Ralph with a smile

"Oh okkie dokkie then brother you and her have fun and tell her hi for me" replies Felix with a smile

"Alright same to you brother and tell Tamora I said hi as well" responds Ralph with a smile as he boards the train to sugar rush

He quickly arrives at sugar rush only to find Vanellope waiting for him at the entrance

"Hey there stinkbrain" replies Vanellope with a smile

"Hey there brat" replies Ralph with a smile

"So are you going to show me my surprise or not dufus I ain't got a centuries to wait dummy" replies Vanellope in a teasing tone

"Okay okay calm down bratty mcsugar pants" responds Ralph in a equally teasing tone

"Here put this on it's a blindfold" Ralph says as he hands Vanellope a sheet of cloth

"Why do I need to be blindfolded again?" responds Vanellope in a curious tone

"Because it would ruin the surprise geez and you call me dummy" responds Ralph in a teasing tone

Vanellope sticks her tongue out at Ralph before putting her blind fold on

"Okay ready to go diaper baby" asks Vanellope

Ralph walks away slightly pretending to be far away

"Way ahead of you baroness von booger face" responds Ralph in a teasing tone chuckling slightly

"Hey wait up major body odor!" replies Vanellope in a playfully angry tone

He wraps his hand around hers and they then began making their decent to Ralph's surprise romantic picnic as they walk through the chocolate gum drop trees he found the perfect clearing in the forest to picnic at

"Okay we're here you can take off your blindfold now" Ralph tells her

Vanellope pulls off her blindfold seeing the clearing she resists the urge to jump up and kiss him and then squeal with excitement

"Oh. My. God it's beautiful!" says Vanellope in an excited tone

_:Well that sounded more like a fan girl then I would have liked: _

"I was hoping you would love it I was thinking maybe we could have a picnic here" replies Ralph an excited tone

Ralph then puts down the picnic blanket along with the picnic basket

"Okay let us feast!" says Ralph in a joking tone as he opens the picnic basket and pulls out two sandwiches and the two begin eating their sandwiches

"So how has your day been so far?" Ralph asks questionably

"Good Rancis was being a bit of a poor loser but other than that it was great but I was kinda waiting for you" Vanellope says happily and dreamily

"Really now?" Ralph says with cockiness

"Oh don't be a cocky doody head" says Vanellope in a teasingly joking tone

"Hey!" Ralph says in mock anger/hurt

"Oh toughen up big guy don't be such a sissy little girl" says Vanellope in a joking tone

"Hey I am a man! A big big man!" replies Ralph in a joking tone jumping up and pumping out his chest

Vanellope begins laughing hard they then begin talking and exchanging pleasantries along with sharing some laughs

"Desert time!" says Ralph excitingly

"Desert my favorite!" Vanellope says excitingly

"You always eat desert though" responds Ralph with a laugh

"Yeah I know that dufus I love it anyways though" responds Vanellope in a half teasing manner with a smile

Ralph then pulls out a strawberry cake with buttercream frosting pulling with piece off and sticks it in his mouth

"Well that's is just uncivilized" Vanellope says in a mock princess voice laughing slightly at her own joke

Ralph laughs along with Vanellope as she digs her hand in the cake and stuffs it in her mouth she then picks up another piece telling Ralph "closes your eyes and you will get a big surprise" Ralph closes his eyes thinking Vanellope will feed him cake She then kisses him on the lips as he kisses back they then pull back for breath

"That's better than any cake I have ever had" Ralph responds

"Same here" replies Vanellope

"I love you major body odor" says Vanellope

"I love you too Baroness von booger face"

They then kiss and enjoy think to themselves how this truly is the sweetest picnic


End file.
